Alix, the Prophecied Savior
by incrediblectopus
Summary: Hatta is a girl from Wonderland, with the job of finding the one who will save her world. Alix is a bored teenage Earthling, waiting for something to happen. When their two worlds collide, will they be able to find a happy ending with the evil Red Queen snapping at their heels? Constructive criticism appreciated. Flames not encouraged.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I raced towards the gateway, trying to save Alix from the certain death he would face if he came out right in the middle of the queens forces. Along side me ran Rabbi, Chester, Mouse, Harry, and the twins, DooDum and DeeDah. Ahead of us we could see a sea of red cards, and the Queen standing on a platform that they carried. I ran faster. The gateway had started to glow, announcing the arrival of Alix. The queens cards raised their weapons. I hit the line from behind, and since they had not been expecting us, I managed to get all the way to the front without causing an uproar. Just as the queen noticed me, my friends attacked, and her attention was diverted. I was just in time, and Alix popped out of the gateway and fell into my arms. He gave me a smile, and then saw the danger we were in. I grabbed his hand and we ran towards the forest, keeping low and quiet. And just like that, we were safe inside the woods, sprinting along forest paths, and we collapsed in front of a tiny house, my house, where we waited for the others to join us for tea.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

My name is Hatta. Some call me mad. Some say I'm brilliant. Some say I am just a rebellious teenager that makes bad choices. I say all of the above. My hair is short, cut about chin length. It is light brown, and I have dyed my long emoish bangs pink, which looks pretty damn good, if I do say so myself. I have hazel eyes, and really long eyelashes, which curl so much that they stick straight up, and I have never had to use mascara in my life. I have a passion for hats, and most people have never seen me without one. I like to wear ripped jeans, hoodies, and band tees from the human world. Sometimes it sucks to live in Wonderland, because all that we have to wear are clothes that look like they've been pulled out of the 1800's.

So I go to Earth, mostly because I love to shop. I love to search through the racks of clothing, searching for the perfect pair of skinny jeans. I love the smells that always inhabit malls, wherever you are. I love to look through the crowds, looking at people and I love being constantly amazed at what I see. I see fat girls, skinny girls, scrawny guys, and hunky guys. I love how all the faces are different. And since I love watching, it makes my duty easy.

My duty is this: Searching for _him_. The face that appeared in a prophet's vision, the face of a man who is meant to change our world forever. According to the prophecy, he is going to be brought to Wonderland, and then he is going to save everyone from the evil Red Queen. He is destined to become the King of Wonderland, and lead us in an epic battle for the throne. We will win, and everyone will be happy. At least, that's what we hope will happen. He could fail and we would all die horrible deaths at the hands of the Queen.

I am at home now, thinking about what it would be like if the prophet, Sebastian, had never gotten the vision of _him_. The world would be completely different. Nobody would even know that it is possible to be ruled by somebody from Earth. I would still be one of the Queen's maidservants, I would still be wearing a plain, boring uniform.

I pull myself out of the reverie that I am constantly falling into, day and night. I try to stop imagining the future, and to focus on the present. I actually have a date with Chester! We are going a pond deep in the woods that only we know about. He is bringing a picnic lunch that he prepared himself. Chess is an awesome cook. He used to have brown hair, but he put it in lavender and violet stripes and somehow manages to totally rock it. He has bright green eyes that are always sparkling with mischief. He has the most amazing smile I have ever seen. It comes on slow, and keeps stretching across his face until it is so wide it's scary.

He's here. I hear him walking up the path to my house. I rush outside and give him a big hug and a kiss. He kisses back, and then we just stand there hugging for a moment. After we separate, that grin happens, and it is totally contagious. I am smiling hugely. Then we are both laughing, collapsed on the ground with tears streaming down our cheeks, for no apparent reason. We just laugh.

"Lets go!" I said.

"Hold your horses, Hat, don't you even want to know what is in the basket?"

I smile and grab it from him, "Maybe once we get to the pond. I wanna get there before it gets too hot to enjoy the walk."

Chess consents, and we are on our way. There are fairies all over the place, humming around flowers and weaving through the branches above our heads. A cool, lush breeze surrounds us, bringing us the smells of the forest. I smell earth... berries... morning dew. I feel the dirt beneath my feet. I hear the birds singing, deer moving through the forest to our left, and smaller animals going about their days all around us. I see the sunlight shining through the leaves, creating patterns in the air and on the ground. If I look up it is amazing, a kaleidoscope of green. And to top it all off, I am with my best friend in the whole world, who is also my boyfriend. The walk is pure magic.

Suddenly, I hear noises that are not from the forest. I smell hatred that is not mine, nor Chester's. I feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up. We hurry forwards, wary of what is ahead but not able to bear the thought of not knowing. We hide behind a bush when we reach the pond, staring in horror at what is unfolding before us.

It's the Queen, surrounded by her soldiers, huge animated red playing cards that hold weapons, and their edges are so sharp they could cut you into pieces before you could scream. They Queen is laughing, a horrible sound like nails on a chalkboard. There is a dog, obviously a stray, and the cards are kicking it and poking it with their swords. Chess and I share a glance, and without even saying a word, we know what we must do.

Chester dashes out of the bush, getting their attention and then sprinting along another path. He's running interference for me. I'm not worried about him because event though he isn't extremely fast, he knows the forest like the back of his hand, and can disappear entirely without a sound, and you do not find him until he wants you to find him. It's then my turn to burst out of the brush, and I grab the dog and sprint back home. I'm the fast one, and I make it there within a few minutes. Thank God the dog isn't heavy. I set him down by the stream outside my house and set about cleaning his wounds.

When Chester gets back, the dog is resting under a tree. I look at my best friend solemnly and say, "I'm going to earth, and I'm going to find _him_. This cannot continue any longer. We need him to save us."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

My name is Alix. Not Alex, not Alice, but sort of a cross between the two. I hate teachers because they are always getting it wrong. After that first day when they get it wrong, they would really have to work hard to get on my good side, but they don't even bother. Instead they just choose to continue to see me as a slacker, the guy in the back of class that slouches in his seat and doodles in his notebooks and on his jeans. Even though I get straight A's, I have not had a single teacher that's willing to look past the bad things and see the good things. It probably has something to do with my appearance.

See, I kind of look like your stereotypical emo child, even though I don't give a damn about my appearance. Sure, I do wear black skinny jeans and hoodies every single day of my life, but that's because I am too lazy to ever buy anything else. Most people think that I use hair dye, but I don't. I came out of the womb with pitch black, spiky hair. Most people also think I wear makeup, but I just have naturally pale skin, red lips, and purplish eyelids. Somehow, without even trying, I come off as an evil rebellious teenager that will eat your babies, and apparently teachers don't like that. Even though they are supposed to be all high and mighty and above any feelings of disgust, I can see right through them. They hate me. And I am perfectly fine with that.

I pull myself out of my brain and focus on walking home from school. It is raining and I have my head down, so I don't even notice the person walking right towards me until we crash into each other and fall on our butts.

I stare in shock at the beautiful girl in front of me, who is wearing a similar expression of complete surprise. She has amazing eyes and amazing lips, and I totally love what she is wearing. I think the confused silence must have lasted at least a minute, and then I start to apologize profusely, how could I have stumbled so disrespectfully into this goddess, I deserve to be struck by lightning and die for such an offense. I help her up and then make to leave, not feeling worthy of being in her presence. Just as I am turning away, she grabs my hand and then jumps into the ditch on the side of the road, pulling me with her.


End file.
